Man Against Nature
by whatpassesformymind
Summary: Written for XxXRegretXxX's 61 Themes Challenge.


Title: Man Against Nature

Disclaimer: I don't own... birthday soon though :) maybe this year...

A/N: Written for the 61 Themes competition by XxXRegretXxX (.net/topic/44309/46613890/1/#46677067)

Theme: man against nature (I think this could mean either him fighting against nature, or going against his own nature. I'm going with the first I think)

Character: Bill Weasley

Prompts: Rainfall, Sinner (missed this one out... I couldn't find a place for it), Morning

Set after Voldemort's death, pretty much fully canon except Fred survived.

Bill woke up to the sound of Fleur babbling in French on the new wizzaphone, probably to her mother being as very few people in other countries had them yet. They were part of his fathers new job, integrating Muggle ideas into the wizarding society. Several plans had fallen short (no one had been able to set up that 'computer' thing, and the kettles had kept exploding), but British wizards had take to wizzaphones (complete with the new name) like ducks to water. He rolled over and promptly fell out of bed: at some point in the night all the duvet had been stolen and he had been pushed over to the very edge of the bed. Being pregnant appeared to have made his wife's duvet hogging habits even worse. He pulled himself of the floor and headed for the window, pulling back the curtains _to see the sunny day the weather predictor promised_ – it was bucketing it down. Not just a bit of drizzle which might have cleared up, or even normal rain. No, nature was really putting its all into creating the enormous raindrops that were smashing into the window with enough force to make it shake in its damaged frame. He sighed. That _really_ did need fixing. Bill rubbed his eyes and blinked several times in an attempt to fix both the window and the weather problem. No such luck. The dark clouds looked set to stay and the back garden was starting to look like a mud pool. Several flowers were hiding under their leaves. He heard a scream from downstairs and sprinted into the kitchen, wand drawn. Fleur was looking out of the window, shock on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Bill asked frantically. She turned to him, looking ready to cry.

"'ave you not seen the rain? Everything is ruined!" She wailed, slipping slightly into her French accent, which had mostly vanished in the face of her determination to 'get this stupid language right'.

"I'm sure it'll clear up in time..." Bill started, lying through his teeth.

"No it won't you idiot! Do something about it!" She was starting to yell now.

"Me? What can I do? I can't just tell nature to fuck off and shift the rain somewhere else!" He replied, startled.

"Your supposed to be the man of the house, grow a pair and watch your fucking language!" She snarled, uncharacteristically angry. _Mood swings, be nice to the pregnant lady, mood swings, be nice to the pregnant lady _ he chanted mentally – it was something he'd learnt from watching his parents from a young age, as the Weasley family grew and Mum threw ornaments at his father. Nothing was ever directed at him, she made a special effort with the little kiddies not to scare them with things like that, but still... some things stick. Things like watching his father being chased out of the house by flying ornaments and a sofa.

"Yes dear." He said obediently, and walked out into the downpour – or at this level, up pour, as it was bouncing off the paving slabs so hard it hit him in the face. He wondered if he could risk conjuring an umbrella... remembering Fleur's face, Bill decided against it. Now... weather spells...

"Crinis" He pointed his wand towards to bulging black clouds hopefully. A tiny ray of light poked through the clouds.

"Oh, that's so _impressive_" Fleur had opened the window and was watching from the relative dryness of the kitchen. Bill glared at the sky.

"A little bigger maybe?" he muttered. "sol solis impendo lux lucis?" the light flickered and expanded to light the area around the house before vanishing completely.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE!" he bellowed suddenly. "IS A LITTLE BLOODY SUNSHINE TOO MUCH TO ASK?" He was nearly screaming at the sky now, brandishing his wand like a sword. A plump red haired witch appeared at the head of the path, and the rain slowed as the clouds moved away. Fleur dashed out of the house and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Bill, you are the most wonderful husband in the world" she declared happily, temper gone. His mother came down the path towards them, smiling slightly as she tucked her wand away.

"Come on Fleur dear, time to get ready – Muriel agreed to lend you her tiara again, last minute, apparently your growing on her, she hasn't been this nice to anyone on our side of the family since Fred and George blew up her Christmas turkey one year..." Molly rambled on as she took Fleur inside to get her ready for their second wedding. It had been Fred and George's present to them both, seeing as their first wedding had been interrupted by Death Eaters, and he was the only member of the family who could afford it really. A crack announced the arrival of Charlie and the twins at the border of Shell Cottage.

"Ahh, our dear-"

"-est brother, on his-"

"wedding day" Fred and George alternated.

"Again" They chorused. Charlie laughed.

"Back in the dress robes William" Charlie was holding a black and white bundle of cloth.

"So how's little Victoire?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Or is this one Dominique?" George mused.

"Maybe Louis?" Charlie teased. Fleur had their three children all planned out. The order, the genders, names and age gaps.

"Now get changed. It's the big day." all three spoke together.


End file.
